Return to Utsushiyo
by Wookienator
Summary: Based on the Kamigawa block of Magic the Gathering. A stranger awakes in a sleepy village, untouched by the events of the Kami War. His past eludes him as the journey for his memories begins, a road few shall travel.
1. Prelude

Based on the Kamigawa block of the Magic the Gathering trading card game. Japanese themed to those whom don't play Magic. Please R&R. Thank you. Any japanese terms are taken from the kamigawa glossary at the magicthegathering official site.

* * *

Prelude - Overpowered

* * *

Heavy leather pounded onto the moist earth, slinging mud upwards, staining faded samurai armor. The wearer was a revered warrior, feared and respected for his mastery of combat and his insight of tactics. None whom opposed him led healthy, worry-free lives. This point was further emphasized by the trail he left in his wake. Even as the leather boots left the soft soil, moisture was robbed from its component. Immediately, the earth dried into crisp, hard material, finally cracking before the murky waters of Takenuma replenished the void.

The sound of boots upon mud, puddle or a combination of both increased in frequency as haste was summoned to the traveler's side. Foliage and numerous other bothersome plants were whisked aside by a flash of steel, their shredded remains decorating the swampy lands. The trail grew tiresome as more vegetation threaten to mislead the traveler. Each obscuration of sight was efficiently removed. However, the katana didn't slash alone. The wakizahi joined its elongated brother in removing irritancies. Both blades worked to magnificent synergy. A thatched roof appeared in view upon the clearing of the final stretch of plants, and both blades return to rest within their sheaths.

The traveler addressed his daisho, adjusting his sash and armor. Impression was vital when meeting guest.

Stealthily, perhaps more than necessary, the samurai descended the hill towards the little hut in the middle of a crater of sorts. The hut mysteriously stood at the epicenter of where the earth sunk, but the murky water of Takenuma didn't flow into the chasm. In fact, where the swamp water had been alienated, healthy grass prospered. The samurai's dirty boots tainted the grassy ground, slippery amidst the sudden emergence of plant-life.

A crunching sound stirred the inhabitant of the hut, and a curse escaped the traveler's lips. Again, the blades were summoned to his side as the samurai forgo covertness for alacrity. The samurai's ceremoniously tied ponytail shook furiously in light of the acceleration, as the door of the hut slammed open. A shadowy figure leapt away just as double blades pierced through the rotten wood. Pulling the katana and the wakizashi away in seperate directions, the samurai split the door in halves. Frustrated eyes darted quickly to his surroundings, scanning for the escapee.

A shrewd laughter filled the air, a stark contrast the lush green fields surrounding the hut.

"Uramon sent you, no doubt." The voice belonging to the escapee begun its taunt. "Tsk, tsk, I'd have expected a better creed."

The samurai gritted his teeth. Anger flooded into his veins, and his grip tightened upon his blades. "Come out and face me hermit! Uramon has a grand price for your filthy head." shouted the samurai in response. His every senses were attuned to a battle-ready stance. Sight, sound, skin, all receptors excited to pick up any sign of the prey.

"You think I fear you, egotistical one? Long have you not fought with those blades. Longer still have you faced an equal, merely beheading fowls at your prime." A disturbance stirred the samurai, and he turned immediately to face a shadow of a man. A large straw hat concealed much of the scrawny fellow's face, while rags seemed to be the desired apparel. The most decent piece of clothing was a long flowing cloak, which fluttered sideways to an unknown wind. The samurai poised to strike, lowering his head and body slightly and crouching tensely.

"Fowls? Tell that to the warriors I have slain thus far. Now die to your master, Isatamo!" Without warning, the samurai dug into his heels and dashed forward. The distance between both man narrowed to arm's length, but Isatamo remained in his melancholy stance. The katana flew forward, aiming to the neck while the wakizashi thrust for the gut. Deftly, Isatamo tilted backwards to avoid the katana first and then, allowing himself to fall backwards, sharply shifted to the right to evade the lunge.

To the samurai's utter disbelief, Isatamo's legs remained rooted to the floor, even as his body performed such acrobatics, merely shifting as the body moved. Carrying the momentum from the sway, Isatamo swung his whole body and knocked his left shoulder onto the samurai's right rib. The blow was lessened by the armor, but the samurai still felt the brunt of the attack. 'Such force!' exclaimed the samurai in his mind. Before he could catch his breath, Isatamo faded away and appeared duly behind him. A sharp karate chop to the back of the neck sent the samurai plummeting to the ground, unconsciousness nearly consuming him.

Breathing sharply, the samurai pushed himself back up. A certain ringing disturbed his balance. Yet, Isatamo's words rung clear. "I have told those you have slain. They are unworthy." Ignoring the boast, the samurai shook his head, bludgeoning his forehead to hopefully drown the ringing. "Let's not waste time ochimusha. You still have a destiny to fulfill. Tell Boss Uramon you failed. Goodbye."

It happened far too fast. The samurai panicked, whirling around to anticipate a charging foe. Isatamo, as expected, had assumed the samurai's own stance earlier, readying to charge. However, unlike the samurai's earlier attempt, Isatamo didn't allow his opponent to gauge his movements. In a blink, Isatamo traveled to within range and planted a knuckle right at the gut. The samurai was thrown backwards by the force, but Isatamo, with inhumane speed, had already positioned himself behind the falling samurai. A sharp knock altered the course of the body. The samurai bounced once on the hard earth before remaining still, lost in unconsciousness.

Isatamo stood atop the body, releasing a sigh to the air.

"Now who's going to carry him out of here?"


	2. Chapter 1 :Misconceptions

Chapter 1 - Misconceptions

* * *

Kimi secured the sash of the kimono with a gentle tug. It was another day, and she was to fulfill her commitment as miko to the shrine of Terashi,the venerable sun kami. Despite the ongoing Kami War, Kimi had been faithful to her duties. Everyday, she would tend to the honden of Terashi, singing praises and praying to the great Kami. The reason was justified by the complete absence of hostile kami manifestation in the peaceful but greatly oppressed village of Hogosha. Unlike everywhere else on Kamigawa, Hogosha was oblivious to the anger of O-Kagachi and the rest of the spirit world. Only once or twice had a kami caused the villagers of Hogosha any harm, and that to was due to outsiders treading upon the grounds, those whom Kimi adamantly believe to have brought the wrath upon themselves, perhaps by desecrating the sanctity of the kami.

Kimi slid the shouji open as quiet as possible, afraid to awaken the other patrons of the house. Her duties required her to wake up bright and early to appease Terashi. It was said that the sun kami was ever moody when he rises to the sky to bathe the realm with his might. As such, one must always prepare his offerings timely, so to quell the uprising of anger even before it erupted.

A light mist hung across Hogosha, rendering the village to a ghostly state. Normal maidens would have been terrified by the prospect of walking in such low visibility, but Hogosha offered no such dangers. There was naught a crime to commit or a criminal to convict within the quiet village. The last hurrah had been the marriage of a lovely couple. Kimi was busy tending to the shrine when the celebrations were under way. Despite the pleas of Sakura, the bride and her lifelong friend, Kimi rejected the kind invitation, and in response cited the need to ask for the blessings of Terashi. Whether it be Kimi's faith or pure coincidence, the sun shone bright that very day, regulated to a warm glimmer, not too strong nor too dim.

Marriage was an issue which Kimi has been obliged to debate against for the past few days. Eager was her family to see her wed, for she was at the prime of all maiden's age, ripe for marriage, to be whisked away by a noble lord or a rich merchant. Yet, Kimi, despite all her beauty and figure, was devoted only to her purpose, which she believed to be maintaining the peace of Hogosha.

Kimi arrived at the shrine and immediately proceed to her routine. Incense was burned and the altar to Terashi was tidied with care. All was arranged in an orderly and organized manner. While she worked, Kimi hummed her favorite tune, which echoed in the lonely shrine.

Something awoke in the darkness of the shrine. It sniffed the air and licked its lips. Sluggishly, it scrambled onto its feet. The figure, as though drunken, clambered out from behind the pillar it had leaned upon, only to ducked quickly behind when it spotted Kimi. A pair of eyes watched Kimi's every movement. The eyes narrowed, filled with intent.

Kimi's humming was interrupted when a fruit escaped her clutches. It rolled waywardly towards a pillar, and stopped short of collision. Smiling to herself, Kimi set aside the other fruits before cheerfully walking over to retrieve the fruit. It was then when something attacked her, rushing her to the floor. She shrieked in surprise and fear, all negative thoughts flooding into her mind. What had she done wrong to deserve this? Was it Terashi punishing her for even thinking of marriage? Overwhelmed by fear, Kimi didn't even dare open her eyes, as the hands binding hers to the ground were undoubtedly masculine. If it was meant to be, then she wished not to see those lustful eyes and twisted facade. Kimi could feel the warmth of another body inching closer and closer to her.

To her disgust, she heard sniffing, as though the attacker was smelling her. All sorts of insults would have spewed forward, had she the courage to infuriate the attacker further. Then, quite suddenly, a deep but calm voice commanded her. "Open your eyes." Her mind raced to find an excuse not to, but curiosity, especially by the unnatural request, prompted her to risk the view.

Her black eyes opened to meet clear, blue eyes staring back at her. Her breathing grew in intensity, having finally identified her attacker. If not for the bias she felt for the attacker, she would've said him handsome, a strong jaw complementing with the thick eyebrows and engaging eyes to form a paragon of manly features. The hair, however, was untamed and unkempt, giving a savage look which added only to Kimi's earlier fears. Mustering what courage she had, she tried to scream, but no voice escaped her gaping mouth.

"Sorry about that. You are definitely not a Kami." The same voice pierced the silence. Slowly, the man rose, allowing Kimi to regain her footing. Her reaction was instinctual when she immediately stood up and slapped the man, ignoring the possibility of infuriating him. Unorthodoxly, the man merely slinked aside to scramble towards the altar of offering and started feasting on the food. Kimi was further enraged. She rushed over to cease the desecration, grabbing the man's right hand.

"How dare you! Terashi shall not be pleased by your actions!"

"Terashi can join the list of angry Kami already waging war over our realm lady!" The retort was accompanied by more munching. Kimi could only sigh, and fume at the atrocity before her. As though her seething gaze had burned right into his skull, the man turned to stare back at Kimi. The blue eyes turned from frustration to guilt. Sheepishly, he tidied himself, his attire stained by juice and crumbs.

"Forgive me, fair miko. I acted with my stomach. I offer my deepest apologies." his voice was laced with much sincerity, and Kimi felt her anger subside. "It is alright. I see that you are not of Hogosha. What brings you to our village, and in such a sorry state?"

The man opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't continue. Quite suddenly, he doubled over to the floor, clutching his head with both hands, wailing hysterically. "Arrgghh...can't remember anything...why? who? what? where? when?" Kimi was unnerved by the scene as the man convulsed on the floor, and without hesitation ran out to call for help.

She couldn't understand why, but her footsteps guided her to the home of Kisame, neither a healer nor the village elder. She knocked fervently, and tired eyes soon greeted the door.

"Sensei Kisame! I need help! There's a man at the shrine. He looks like he's in pain. Like...like..."

The tired facade was rejuvenated by the urgency in Kimi's tone. Kisame placed reassuring hands on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down.

"Like what, Kimi-san? Calm down and tell me." His serious orbs met Kimi's fearful eyes, and when he managed to pry the words from her mind, Kisame fetched his dasiho and immediately exited his adobe to follow Kimi to the shrine.


	3. Chapter 2 :Nightmares

Disclaimer: Magic the Gathering is the trademark of Wizards of the Coast. Any characters from the game are theirs. Any others are my creation.

* * *

Nightmares. They haunt those disturbed by past wrongdoings, by guilt, by fears of the unknown. They wrought away all hope, all light, all dreams. They exist to feed, to sap, to rob mortals of everything they hold dear. For some, the nightmares pestered them only in sleep.

But for others, every breath taken was within their nightmarish realm.

Kimi released her eyes from the confines of her eyelids and squinted to adjust to the difference in lighting. The area was barren, her surroundings a living battlefield. Even where she stood, skirmishes raged on. On her left, a samurai clad in regal armor exchanged parries with an Orochi, a snake humanoid with two pair of hands, each equipped with a fiendish scimitar. On her right, A Nezumi warrior cursed at the Kitsune samurai before him. Clumsily, it lunged forward, a mere dagger leading the charge. The kitsune merely sidestepped, letting the nezumi fall before plunging his katana into the back of the hapless rat-folk.

Kimi shrieked at the sight, with blood spluttering out from the wound. However, her call affected no one. Not a single soul responded to the maiden's exclamation. Even the kitsune samurai, whom stood almost within whispering distance, imperviously sheathed his katana, ready to battle a new foe.

Stabilizing herself, Kimi proceed to her quest and started her way across the warring throng. It was difficult, if not nearly impossible, as death was at every turn. An arrow fell short of Kimi, fired from a wayward hankyu. Kimi nearly lost her mind, literally, when a large spear swung overhead, missing her only by inches. It did, however, shorten Kimi's kanzashi, which released her long, flowing hair from the neat bun it was forced to endure whenever Kimi visited Terashi's shrine.

'Kimi-san. Use your ki. You have to focus on detecting the core of the problem.' A voice broke out, drowning the clashing of steel within the battlefield. Kimi nodded to an unseen master and shut her eyes to begin. Slowly, tendrils of energy formed around her. The wind whipped with fury, knocking a couple of nearby warriors to the ground. When it seemed that the energy would engulf Kimi, she threw her palms to each side and a shockwave erupted from where she stood.

Samurai, bushi, ogres, nezumi, kitsune, orochi and other hosts of fighters were flung from the earth like rag dolls, less one, which was the man Kimi had stumbled upon at the shrine. He stood in a meditative pose, his legs crossed and eyes closed. However, his katana and wakizahi were both unsheathed, protruding from their earthly captive. Kimi felt faint when she noticed trails of blood upon the floor. At that precise moment, the blood returned to moist and slowly left the ground in the form of beads. Kimi watched as they converged atop the stranger's head and started to take shape.

The grotesque creature which burst into existence made Kimi retreat slightly. It had the sketchy outline of a squid, except each tentacle was attached to the man's head. Its head, or so Kimi presume, was crooked and misshapen. Its nose was a twisted apparatus, spikes stabbing out from all sides. Its eyes were burning orbs and its teeth held human finger bones.

Just then, a hand tapped on Kimi's shoulder, making her jump in fright. Kisame's stern stare doused Kimi's disconcerted state, and allowed her to regain her composure.

"You've done well, Kimi-san. This youth is troubled by Ukime, the Kami of Lost Memories." With the mention of its name, the bizarre kami lashed out with one of its tentacles. Kisame promptly pushed Kimi aside and rolled away in the other direction. Kimi landed with a bump, though she didn't blame her sensei for the act. Her reaction was slower, and the kami might have latched onto her, making her a victim as well.

"Careful Kimi-san. We are within this man's mind. To be trapped here is not a laughing matter. Come, we must destroy Ukime"  
Kimi nodded. She brushed the dust of her kimono. With each sweep, her kimono radiated and transformed. Where once depicted simple patterns, an elaborate design of floral patterns and of beautiful flames took its place. When she was ready, Kisame drew his katana and stepped closer to Ukime.

As earlier, it responded with hostility. Two tentacles released their grasp on its victim and belted onto Kisame's blade. Struggling, the veteran bushi wrestled for control, but age had caught up to him in recent years. With a mighty tug, the kami disarmed Kisame. With the sword disposed, the kami sent forth its remaining tentacles, save one which lingered to ensure continuity of dominance of the mind, and wrapped Kisame in a tight bundle. Hands bound, Kisame cursed as he was drawn closer to the kami, which didn't hide its intend to infect Kisame.

Kimi panicked. Usual protocol was for Kisame to pin the kami down while she propelled her ki as a bullet to disrupt the kami. She had spend her time channeling her energy into an orb, brimming with power, arrested only by Kimi's hands.

"Hmmph...don't bother Kimi-san. Just fire at it. It's better to die than be enslaved by this kami." Kisame's voice, urgently ordering the attack was challenged by the kami's odd call. It was a mixture of wailing and angered chatter. Kimi was hesitant. Her eyes shifted from her sensei to the kami and finally onto the man in the center, still unaware of the ruckus.

Quite suddenly, Kimi dispensed the ki she had amassed. Kisame's shocked cry was anticipated, further more when Kimi herself rushed towards the kami. Despite Kisame's strong protest, she carried on. The kami was equally uncertain to Kimi's actions, or it would have attempted to deter her with its tentacles. Kimi stopped in front of the man, and started shaking him on his shoulder.

"You! Wake up and deal with your own problems! Stop sitting down here like you are some helpless child. You have the power to fight it. You..."

Her words were rudely interrupted by a slap to the face. Ukime struck with great displeasure at Kimi's effort of sabotage. Kimi fell to the floor, clutching her reddened cheek. She had turned back to face the kami and voiced out her anger. Instead, she was to witness the azure eyes of the man staring back at her, a confident smile on his face.

"Thank you Kimi-san. I'm now free." The words were followed by a grapple hold onto Ukime, its tentacles flailing wildly as it acknowledge the loss of control over its host, now a violent enemy. Kisame, now free from suffocation, immediately fetched his katana and stood over both man and kami. Muttering a chant of sorts, Kimi watched as the blade exuded great light. When the katana pierced Ukime, the whole area exploded in a blinding flash.

Kimi's next vision when the brightness subside was Kisame's toothy grin. "We've done it Kimi-san, thanks to that wild intuition of yours." Temporarily hazy by her return to the material realm, Kimi blinked awhile. Kisame merely chuckled. "Still slow, the young ones are." Kimi had only managed to recognize the altar to Terashi when Kisame lifted the unconscious man and proceeded to the exit. She stood, perhaps out of a sense of responsibility, and offered to attend to the stranger, but Kisame turned her down.

"Old Oru wouldn't like the idea of you literally carrying home a groom, despite all his wishes that you are to wed." Kimi blushed at the statement, allowing Kisame to leave without further debate. Instinctively, her hands reached towards her hair, setting it straight before realizing that her hairpin no longer served its purpose. She inspected the instrument, shocked that it was damaged.

She shuddered when she recalled how close she came to losing her life today.


	4. Chapter 3 :Name

Disclaimer: Magic the Gathering is the trademark of Wizards of the Coast. Any characters from the game are theirs. Any others are my creation.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Name

Terashi's might was full-fledged that morning. The sun kami was either ecstatic with joy or malevolent with fury. The cherry-blossom bloomed regardless, blossoming under the steady hand of the gardener, a vizier woman with almost half a dozen grandchildren. She had led a full life. Born way before the Kami War erupted, she was able to worship the kami as they were, silent observers to the material realm, occasionally gracing a mortal with its presence, an omen of good fortune.

Coarse fingers plucked out silly fungi, marring the true beauty of the cherry-blossom. Ayami was at work again. The salvager of lands, or the Last Visitor as many referred to it as, like every other kami had waged a mini war against civilization since the initiation of open hostilities between mortal beings and their spiritual counterparts. Before, Ayami appeared only as civilization fled. A reaper, a gravedigger if you must, reading the last rites to an abandoned trove, a hidden chamber, a sunken dwelling as nature offered a renewal, a recourse. Now, actively Ayami propagate and proliferate, breeding nature into every crevice, every fissure touched by human hands. At times, Ayami even forgot who the enemy is, threatening its own with its poison.

Laying back to shade from the sun, the grandmother wiped the sweat of her brow while admiring her work. It would be temporary, but it the sight was worth the trouble. Her old ears failed to detect a rustling in the bushes. Her milky left eye blurred even as a husky fellow approached her, a jagged machete in one hand. Two more would flank her, one a braided ruffian, a twisted axe resting on his shoulders; another a woman, judging merely by her stance and grace in step, metallic claws sprouting from her knuckles.

The women spoke, hair neatly tied into one long pigtail and covered from head to toe in shady garb, a veil allowing only her eyes and bridge of her nose to be seen. "Forgive me for startling you old one, but may I know the way to Hogosha?" Her voice was sweet but steely. Surprisingly, the gardener caught every word, and seemed not the least worried that she hadn't noticed the enquirer earlier. Her wrinkled face turned to face the source of the query, and she gasped at the sight. Her hands groped at the fabric, whilst her head shook in apparent disbelief.

"Young child. Isn't it too hot to be wearing so thickly?" the motherly tone worked in reverse. Pleased was not the proper word to describe how the younger woman felt. Frustrated was close enough. Waving off the unwarranted concern, the question was popped again, albeit with less formality. Even one blinded eye could tell that the trio were no ordinary trekkers. 'Braids' impatiently tapped the steel of his axe with his finger. The larger man found solace in slashing cherry-blossom. This time, the grandma caught the drift, and hastily issued instructions.

A smile sneaked underneath the veil of the younger woman. She offered her gratitude, bowing low to the old lady. Her fingers flexed, the metallic claws glistening under the sun. A bloodthirsty look escaped the precincts of her self control.

"We move."

The stern command broke the tensed moment. Cursing slightly, she grazed the robe sleeves of the old lady as consolation, refusing to be left behind by the two blokes, already upon their way. The gardener clutched her chest with her hands, breathing deeply. Her face was twisted with fear.

More rustling produced a whole slew of men and women, all equipped with battle gear, all as ferocious as the next, all converging to the same direction. The grandmother of six could only stare at disbelief.

* * *

"Your name?"

A dazed look responded to the sudden question. Kisame, retaining his stern facade, tipped the cup of tea closer to his lips before drinking deeply. A gasp of satisfaction left Kisame as the cup was returned to the table. His gaze remained on the man before him, cross-legged as he was, but his words were directed to a maiden nearby, both knees tucked neatly underneath herself.

"Kimi-san. Don't you have shrine duties to attend to?" Kisame queried. Again, silence answered. Curious, Kisame sneaked a glance at Kimi, whom had her full attention on the stranger in the room. It was a seething look, one which showed great displeasure. Kimi obviously condemned the stranger's lack of manners. Yet, those were not what stirred in her heart. Curiosity was a closer friend when stumbling upon someone new and unknown, espeically with a mind of such disturbance.

Kisame recalled the barren ground, clearly the mental profile of the stranger. Only warriors would have their mental awareness crafted to reflect their way of life, an epic battle in constant activity, never ending feuds and trials. Ukime was a kami which trapped its victim within their own mind, or more accurately, a perversion of it within the spirit realm. This art wasn't unfamiliar to Kisame, whom had witnessed great jushis cast spells to a similar effect. Kisame believed it was called 'meishin', but that was another tale altogether.

Kimi was a learned apprentice of 'Tabi Reikai' or the arcane arts of breaching to the spirit world. Long thought impossible, selected individuals like Kimi and others tenacious in their kami worship were offered boons when the barrier separating the material and the spiritual started to unravel, weakening as the time proceeded in its irrepressible pace. Kimi obtained the natural affinity to manipulate this very barrier. As long as her spirit could be released, she could, undeterred, enter and leave the spiritual world at will. That was where Kisame came in, to lecture and guide her upon the meditative ways of leaving one's physical presence.

The plunge into the stranger's mind was a first for Kimi. Kisame had partake in several other such exorcisms before this. His lack of surprise apparently worn on his expression, bordering upon amusement, as he studied Kimi's facade.

Without warning, Kisame grabbed a sheathed katana from under the table and tossed it at the stranger in one flawless move. The protected blade flew like an arrow from a bow, fighting air resistance to cruise towards the top of the stranger's left shoulder. The same dazed expression observed the flying blade, and it remained without any change. A right hand shot out, catching the hilt before it shot out of reach, and halted the blade's movement. The sheath alone continued to glide, sliding off the katana with a whine. Slowly, the stranger stretched his arm forward, setting the naked blade upon the table, the forlorn visage a constant certainty.

While Kimi was in awe by the proceedings, Kisame managed only a wry grin. His chest swelled, and a long sigh ensued. "Another warrior lost in the woods." he chuckled, drinking from his refilled tea cup. Just then, a tinkle of small bells prompted Kimi to rise, drawing Kisame's attention to the door. In came Kimi's distraught family. Old Oru, whom looked to be no older than Kisame led the trio, his brow furrowed and his bald head sweaty. Makoto, Oru's wife followed closely like a docile lamb. Her face was etched with unknown worry, and she shared Oru's expression when her eyes strayed upon the stranger's presence. Last in line was Takeshi, Kimi's older brother. He was a strapping young man, a warrior's built wasted upon a farming life. Kisame's request to train Takeshi had been blatantly rejected, and Kisame's stubborn persistence had even earned the subject an oblivious status in discussions.

Oru was clearly not pleased. The stranger hadn't rose, instead choosing to return stares at the latest entrants. Kisame quickly stood to welcome the unwarranted guests, and gestured them to sit. Oru and Makoto hesitated, though Takeshi simply picked a spot and went down on his bum. When all was settled, which took an awfully long time, Kisame queried the purpose of the visit.

"Hail Old Oru! I have not heard from you in weeks. What brings you to..." Kisame formally approached their sudden arrival. His mutterings were abruptly cut, when Oru shot out his question. "Who's this?" he asked, a stern glare attempting to melt the stranger. Kisame opened to speak, before mimicking a guppy breathing underwater. All attention now turned to the stranger, whom seemed ignorant to the newfound popularity. While the impatient frowned, Kimi decided to nullify the tense atmosphere.

"Quell your anger father. He's but a stranger I stumbled upon at the shrine. He needed accommodation, so I brought him to Sensei Kisame." Kimi spoke in a cool tone. The stranger finally reacted, his neck turning slightly towards Kimi. A smile was born as 'dour face' left, and the first word was muttered.

"Kimi-san?" Taken aback, Kimi had to double-check her hearing. Upon confirmation, she replied with enthuse, having initiated conversation of sorts.

"You remember me?" she asked. It was a redundant question, but it received its due reply.

"Of course I do. You saved me. I'm in your debt." the stranger nodded slightly. Just as Kimi seemed to further their private conversation, Oru interjected with a furious tirade at Kisame.

"What is the meaning of this Kisame? News just came to my ears that there was fighting in MY village, in the shrine where MY daughter served. The only one in this village whom knows bushido is you! And I think I can safely assume that the other contributor to the ruckus is that man over there!" Oru pointed an accusing finger at the stranger.

Makoto also joined in, though she directed her gripes to her daughter. "Kimi-chan. I know we've been pressuring you about getting married and all, but I must stand firm on this. You shall not be wed to a hooligan with the potential for violence, however attractive he is."

While heated debates rung across the room, with Kisame struggling to contain Oru's accusations and Kimi fighting off Makoto's unnecessary parental advices, Takeshi and the stranger were engaged in a staring match.

"So...you like my sister?" Takeshi awkwardly begun. This time, the stranger flinched. Takeshi grinned.

"I really don't mind anyone marrying my sister, as long as he is capable enough to defend her." The stranger blinked wildly, confusion eating at his mind.

"Ah! But where are my manners. I'm Takeshi Kechihe. It is an honour to meet you." Takeshi bowed respectfully. His actions caused the other 4 pair of eyes to converge to the unlikely interaction. Finally, after all was said and done, the stranger introduced himself.

"I'm Eronu Wamuya." Eronu bowed first to Takeshi personally, and then turned to bow to the others in general. "I'm sorry to have caused much trouble. I truly apologize."

Stunned silence, which was punctuated by blinking and the smug look on Kimi's face, followed.

"I was possessed by Ukime, the Kami of Lost Memories. Kim...I meant your daughter and Kisame-sensei aided me in my recovery. The fighting was unavoidable as Ukime wielded my body to deter Kisame-sensei. Again I apologize for causing such distress. I owe this village much."

This time, Eronu doubled over with his head touching the floor. Even the seething Oru could say nothing more against such humility. Makoto put on her contemplative look, and throwing short glances between Eronu and Kimi, seemed to be judging their compatibility. Takeshi wouldn't be kept silent.

"I apologize as well at the outburst you unfortunately witnessed earlier." Takeshi included a simple glare to his father in intermission. "We are not used to guests around this region. Please, it would be an honour to have yourself and Kisame-sensei for dinner."

Eronu nodded in acceptance to the invitation, offering his gratitude in advance. Kimi was all smiles, having seen a potentially eruptive situation settled with such ease. Worry haunted Makoto once more, Kimi's smile interpreted as a sign of future headaches. Oru's face was a bright puce, this time out of embarrassment. When he meet Eronu's eyes, he apologetically nodded.

"I've dishonoured you Eronu-san. I apologize. It's just that our daughter sometimes forget that she is as important to us as Takeshi is. I, like all fathers, merely feared the worst." It was Kimi's turn to blush. She hung her head down in guilt, finally comprehending the arguments.

Kisame laughed heartily. "All this apologies. It must end somewhere. Let's all forget about this over dinner. Misunderstandings happen, lest we forget." Friendly gazes were shared once more. Oru patted Kisame on the back, and both enjoyed a laugh. "Yes indeed. What better way to seal our memory than by filling our stomachs!" Oru joined in the happy mood.

Makoto rounded up the fanfare. "Then I must make haste. Dinner is but hours away. Please excuse me. Kimi-chan! I shall need all the help I can get." Kimi bade her farewells, and joined her mother back to their adobe, leaving the men to continue their jokes.

Oru leaned towards Eronu. "So Eronu-san. Are you single?"

Kisame could only shake his head in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery

Chapter 4 - Mystery

Yes, my one-word titles never do tell much. I'm just not good at churning out catchy ones. :p

Please read and review. Oh, and usual disclaimer on MTG being property of WoTC. I'm just writing a fanfic.

* * *

Wood smacked against wood again and again. Piercing azure eyes stared back at seemingly unassuming black beads. A grin flashed across Kisame's face. The air was sliced in one quick motion, followed by variations to the move. Each time, the wooden training blade rattled against its twin, unable to gain further ground in the sparring. It was Eronu's turn to grin. A quick thrust prompted a sidestep and a swift retaliation. Kisame's aim was off, the veteran merely lunging air. Eronu exploited the opening left by Kisame's error, and attempted to plant his blade onto his side. Possessing unknown agility, and enough experience, Kisame backtracked, spun upon where he stood, and brought his blade upwards to parry the impending blade. Eronu went wide-eyed in amazement.

In the split second of awe, Eronu found Kisame's kendo blade resting on his neck, clearly defeated. Kisame withdrew his wooden sword and bowed. Eronu followed likewise.

"I'm humbled by your skills, Sensei." Eronu spoke, not lifting his head from the bow.

A grim expression seemed impossible upon Kisame's facade, after the humbling of one evidently younger than him, but there it remained. Kisame's brow furrowed, as he stared upon Eronu.

"You are a wonder, Eronu-san. Well-trained in all fields, kendo, bushido, judo, archery, horseback riding, martial arts and even some knowledge about jushi rituals." As Kisame recalled the subjects, image after image from the confines of memory rushed past. Each held the marvelous achievement of Eronu. How Eronu had shot a moving target on horseback; How Eronu adequately repeated lines from the warrior's code; How Eronu grappled Kisame, sending him flying across the room.

"And you're telling me you have no recollection of your past beyond this point?" Kisame summed up his frustration. By all substantiation, Eronu could very well be a revered general, or the member of an elite samurai squad. His laurels in the various disciplines indicate a high level of training, together with natural instincts and obvious battlefield experience. Though Kisame had defeated Eronu in the earlier sparring, it had required the exhaustion of his potential, something not many would be able force Kisame to exert.

Eronu shook his head in dismay at Kisame's query. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I truly cannot remember where I came from, what I did, and other than my own name, who I truly am."

Kisame's dissatisfaction of the answer was equally, if not twice fold, experienced by Eronu. Since Eronu had been liberated from the imprisonment of the kami Ukime, he had found dead ends in the many innocent questions posted by the various members of the Hogosha. Even Oru had voiced his concerns about the matter, citing the need to pay visits to healers or shamans to rectify the matter.

"This cannot go on. The torment of not knowing one's past is a great test. I fear for Eronu-san's well being. He might suffer mentally and emotionally."

The words of Old Oru still clear in his head. Eronu had stumbled upon Oru and Kisame's discussion. Curiosity seduced him to eavesdrop, and now wished he hadn't. Oru's suggestion wasn't irrational, though his intentions may be misread. Kisame personally lectured Eronu of meditation, the one art that Eronu showed no proficiency in, in order to combat against the sense of loss incidental to the loss of memory.

"It is time for our meditation, once more." Kisame's voice summoned Eronu from his musings. Merely nodding, the young warrior trailed his master, lining the kendo blade on the rack before heading to the tranquility of Kisame's garden. Located in the middle of Kisame's adobe, the garden held many greenery. Bonsai trees lay potted around a large lily-filled lake. A large rock, encased with moss and vines, lay on a rocky platform, more foliage decorating the modest exterior. Eronu found great peace in the midst of nature, and shared Kisame's passion in attuning oneself to their surroundings.

En route to the garden, Eronu passed the front door. His eyes merely strayed, and immediately rested upon a sight for sore eyes. Kimi stood at the door, fully dressed in official kimono. Her hair was allowed to fall today, though it remained neat, bound by a sash of flowery imagery. Her eyes sparkled, the perfect fit to her cheery disposition. She offered a warm smile, flaunting her luscious lips, triggering Eronu's bashful nod. In her hand, she carried a basket, its contents concealed by a cloth.

"Ohayou, Eronu-san." A light bow ensued. With a wider grin, she offered the basket to Eronu, whom took it gladly, his eyes never leaving Kimi's face. "My mother asked me to pass this to you. It's dumplings. She fears for two bachelor's culinary skills." She giggled at her own jest. Eronu peeked into the basket before joining the banter.

"You've been too kind, Kimi. But you should really just admit to your own work." plainly, Eronu uncovered Kimi's bluff. Her shocked expression was proof enough to Eronu's accuracy. "You always arrange them in perfect order. Today, you remembered your mum's habit of covering her food, but that itself is common practice."

Kimi was suddenly reduced to this sheepish girl, pouting at Eronu's acute awareness. "Well, I was afraid you won't try it if I said it was from me. You know, after last time..."

Eronu had to stifle a cough. Her words weren't untrue. The last time, her attempt at sushi nearly killed Kisame and Eronu, both whom had to meditate through long hours of stomach discomfort. Old Oru and Makoto had frowned at this mishap, both whom had taken a great liking to Eronu, and saw the incident as a dent to Kimi's hopes. If only they knew that Eronu found Kimi quite attractive, without further boasting from hired mouths, and quite resourceful, without further coaxing for Kimi to reveal her skills.

Seeing Kimi's dampen enthusiasm, Eronu did the unthinkable. Kisame, whom had been observing the interaction, gasped as Eronu popped one of the dumplings into his mouth. Even Kimi was taken by surprise. Time seemed to stop as all waited for a reaction. A wry smile formed on Eronu's face as he chewed. Slowly, it grew, and finally expanded to a genuine smile.

"This is great, Kimi. It's better than I had expected." Eronu exclaimed. Kisame heaved a sigh of relief, fearing the worst for his student. Kimi, as spirited as ever, couldn't contain her excitement.

"Really?" she asked for a confirmation. Eronu's nod sent her to rapture. She threw both arms around his neck, embracing Eronu, unknowingly choking him initially. At close range, Eronu found it impossible to resist admiring Kimi's beauty. Both set of eyes met in blissful silence, a chemistry forged since their fateful encounter in the spirit realm. The odd moment was quickly relinquished, a cough by Kisame breaking the hug. Bidding farewell, Kimi left, a skip in her step, while Eronu was red-faced as his sensei placed a pat on his back. He picked a dumpling and examined it closely, before risking a nibble.

Stern eyes stared back at a cheeky grin. "I think lying and acting are your expertise as well, Eronu-san." Both master and student shared a light laugh before returning to their training.

* * *

The blistering sun kami raged against the traveling party below. The Ganzan Pass was notorious for bandit raids and akki ambushes, yet today, a great company slaved through the heat. None of them bore horses, as the odd assortment of men and women allowed their feet to guide them. At the front, three individuals led the march. The largest of them was topless and bald, his bulging sinew and shiny top sweating profusely. A shaggy goatee finished the brute look. Metal greaves clinked atop an armored lower half, the leather boots being the only exception, trudging the ground with force.

"Put a shirt on, Kuma." came a disgruntled remark. Kuma shot a stupid grin at the commentator, bringing up his crude weapon to his side.

"Why? Can't stand staring at my physique, Arara?" Kuma laughed, the grin not leaving his face.

"Please Kuma. The only time I found you worth admiring was when you started hacking those cherry-blossom back with that granny. And that too because you looked so stupid." Arara flirtatiously bade her eyes at Kuma, whom tilted his head in bewilderment, trying to differentiate the sarcasm with honesty. As it is, Arara was mysterious, in personality and in fashion as well. Only her emerald eyes could ever betray her, the only visible medium of expression. Kuma, hardly the brains of the trio, decided to disregard the cheek.

A gauntleted hand raised, a signal to impede the march. Arara immediately rushed to the man's side as Kuma lumbered forward.

"Hogosha lies ahead, but there is an outpost of Konda's obstructing our path." a learned tone accompanied the statement. Arara and Kuma both turned their attention to where their braided comrade indicated. Kuma grew agitated, observing the 'outpost' in the distance, a minor military encampment marking the end of the Ganzan Pass.

"They insult us. Is that all which halts Godo from invading? I'm glad I followed you Fuwa, Godo must be weak to hold back when our enemy can't even afford a proper defense."

"Yes, my large friend. And the gold which shall line our pockets when this task is complete shall further reward you for your choice." Again, Fuwa spoke, a sense of superiority in his tone. Arara rolled her eyes, her hands working efficiently in equiping herself with the metallic claw attachments. "Enough talk. Let's rush them while their pants' down."

More had joined the trio in their assessment of the obstacle ahead. Some grew excited at Arara's call for action. Kuma laughed heartily at Arara's figure of speech, interjecting with a "You would like that now, wouldn't you?". Both stared daggers at each other until Fuwa ran his axe onto the ground, the impact silencing the rising murmur.

"Come. Let's show them what bandits are made of."

With that said, and a fearsome war cry, Fuwa charged towards the encampment. Behind him, the bloodlust of hundreds of bandits followed.


	6. Chapter 5: Beginning

Disclaimer: MTG owns the brilliantly fabricated world of Kamigawa. I'm just keeping the folks I bring into the story.

_Chapter 5 - Beginning_

I'm overdoing my posts a little. I promise, partly because I'll be busier next month, that I'll try to refrain from writing like a maniac, and unpolished stories at that. :- Please R & R, TQ!

* * *

The samurai corps surrounded their prey. Each had a katana in hand, all eyes observing their opponent. The massive hulk in the middle was outnumbered 6 to one, yet it was he who wore the grin. 

A sickening crack emanated as the giant exercised his fingers upon a collapsible item. Blood dripped from every crevice. Kuma released his grip, and the gruesome remains of a deceased warrior's head fell with a thud to the ground. A few of the samurai's shuffled uncomfortably. Kuma's grin widened.

"So...who's next?"

Meant as a provocation, the words forced Konda's best samurais to merely hesitate as each contemplate a plan to subdue the beast before them. Kuma stood amidst bodies of their fallen comrade, some wore faces of terror and excruciating pain, others joined the pile of disembodied heads nearby. Kuma himself was an intimidation. If his size was worrisome, his current condition would fit the description of an oni. Blood splattered his bare chest, and his machete idly awaited its next prey, despite drinking its fair share of crimson liquid.

An arrow whistled its attempt at Kuma's life. It penetrated the muscular sinew, a fountain of blood spurting out from Kuma's shoulder. He grunted in anger, wobbling, finally dropping to one knee. It was a signal, for the samurais immediately charge forward, each adding an individual war cry to the mix. Kuma's head was bowed, merely an illusion of defeat, as a smile remained underneath.

The first samurai raised his sword high, eager to behead the beast before him. Another lunged at the exposed back of Kuma, all rules of honor forgotten in the heat of battle.

A massive force pounded at the first samurai's chest plate, knocking the wind out and a few bones off as well. Blood was spit out of the samurai's jaws, as his body flew backwards from the blow. Kuma's fist then moved to his machete. Applying a quick turn, Kuma parried the lunge from the other samurai, and his free fist crushed the nose. Some of the samurais realized too late to their comrade's failures, and carrying the momentum of the charge, continued their efforts. Kuma welcomed all of them with open arms. Kuma snatched a katana off a samurai's hands, clutching the bushi by the wrists and twisting them. Then turning blade against master, he plunged the metal into the warrior's throat. A gurgling of blood was the only reply.

To say the samurai corps, now reduced to a trio, was unsuccessful would have been bluffing. Out of the remaining three, two managed to knick flesh off the giant-of-a-man. One grazed Kuma's side , and another slashed deep into Kuma's right bicep. The third dangled a few feet from the air, his neck caught between Kuma's fingers, a machete embed into his gut. The flesh wounds didn't dampen Kuma's enthusiasm, whom tossed the body towards one of its comrades, knocking him down. The last warrior stepped forward quickly, and swung a high arc towards Kuma's neck. Victory would've been guaranteed, had the samurai been facing a normal foe.

Kuma caught the blade with his bare hands. A tight grip was administered, and right before the samurai, his katana was snapped at the tip.

"And you call yourself samurais..."

* * *

"I have no talent; I make Ready Wit my Talent. I have no friends; I make my Mind my Friend." 

Kisame sat cross-legged atop the rock in his garden. His eyes were shut, and his breathing regulated. The moon hung high in the night sky, patronized by the many stars, serenaded by the crickets and cry of nocturnal creatures.

"I have no enemy; I make Incautiousness my Enemy. I have no armour; I make Benevolence my Armour."

Kisame's eyebrow shifted, though his stances remained still. There was an oddity in his surroundings. The night music continued to play, but Kisame, being an avid fan, could easily identify a disruption in the melody. Something, or someone disturbs the harmony of the night.

"I have no castle; I make Immovable Mind my Castle." Kisame continued. His hands, previously tucked into his robe sleeves now grasped upon the hilt of his blade. The disruption had been confirmed. The intruder made little effort to keep his presence a secret.

"I have no sword; I make No Mind my Sword."

At the completion of his meditation, Kisame's blade slid out of its sheath, shrieking a warning to the unseen trespasser. A rustling in the bushes released a shuriken towards Kisame, whom duly turned to avoid it. Kisame rushed at the source of the ruckus, and expectantly met an empty spot, the assailant long gone. Warily, he returned his katana to its sheath. The shuriken lay protruding from the pillars of Kisame's home, a scrap of paper suspiciously impaled at its tip. Kisame relieved the piece, his eyes examining the plainly written text.

"Old rivals seek new friend."

* * *

Footsteps battered the ground, still enveloped in a screen of darkness. Terashi had begun his ascend, but the Sokenzan Range bravely defy his might. A grand shadow covers the odd traveler, his stride taking him further and further from Hogosha. In the darkness, others followed. 

Eronu pushed aside the bamboo copse, stepping carefully into new grounds. The Sokenzan Range was usually barren, but like Hogosha's tranquility, its surroundings experience unexplainable fertility, allowing for a bamboo forest to prosper. Upon entering the shroud of the forest, Eronu fell to his knees, slung the light pack he carried towards the ground and unveiled its contents.

A sheathed katana, a scroll, provisions and an odd amulet spilled out. Eronu wore the amulet around his neck, and returned everything else, save the katana, into the pack. As he tied the knot upon the cloth, recent memories returned.

-----

Eronu was sleeping, after a particularly tiring though exhilarating day when he was awoken by his sensei. Thinking it early morning, Eronu sprang awake, and bade his teacher morning, apologizing for oversleeping.

But Kisame's stern facade, coupled by the apparent moon in the sky alarmed Eronu, whom knew his sensei to be rather susceptible to sleep. In a concerned tone, Eronu queried of Kisame's presence. "Sensei, what is it?"

Kisame answered with a palm, gesturing for Eronu to refrain from speaking. Eronu was shocked by the action, but did as he interpreted. Kisame produced the items aforementioned, and spoke in a solemn tone.

"Listen well, Eronu Wamuya, for I cannot repeat this again."

----

Voices!

Eronu panicked, his eyes darting wildly around, praying for a place to hide. The bamboos were unfortunately sparse and disorganized, offering little cover. However, the absence of illumination remained an advantage to Eronu, whom immediately picked an inconspicuous spot, farther from the direct entry route. His fingers wrapped tightly around the katana hilt, his senses focused upon the grove from which he had entered. In his mind, Eronu reminded himself of his duty, a promise he cannot break.

------

"What?"

Kisame's severe stare silenced Eronu once more. He stooped his head in shame, yet his heart yelled furiously at Kisame.

"I cannot explain, for worry that you might get involved. Just take my advice. The provisions should last until you arrive at Eigan Town."

Eronu nodded, though his expression betrayed his charade. Seething, Eronu didn't take the sudden order from his master well. Confused, and bitter, for Kisame had left Eronu completely in the dark about his intentions. Eronu held high respect for Kisame, for Kisame treated him like an equal, despite a clear seniority. The recent development frightened Eronu. What could possibly possess Kisame to send Eronu away, when lately, praises from Kisame of how it would be an honour to fight alongside Eronu were frequently repeated.

So many questions, yet so little time, as determined by Eronu's final words. "Go now. Every second could be the difference between success and failure."

Hesitantly, Eronu nodded again.

------

Kimi grumbled as she struggled through the thicket Eronu had so easily passed through. Her voice was obscured by the commotion resulting from the sizzling of bamboo leaves. Despite the familiar pitch, Eronu stood his ground, unable to properly discern friend or foe. Another memory invaded Eronu's mind, this one more pleasant.

The previous night, Eronu had took a walk under the guide of the moonlight. There was a spot overlooking the magnificent Towabara Plains. Despite the plains suffering from the scars of the Kami War, Eronu still enjoyed the view. Life in Hogosha had been contented, though punctuated by the occasional fantasy of adventure beyond. Such sights fed to the fantasies, and kept Eronu from wishing too much.

Eronu arrived to find Kimi surveying the same landscape, humming a melodious tune. Her head shot back as Eronu approached, and a shocked look melted into a smile. Both exchanged greetings, and upon Kimi's invitation, both commented on the pristine scenery together.

Their gaze met with alarming regularity that night, and their learned conversations deteriorated into lighter context, yet upholding the interest and continuity.

It was a memorable evening. Eronu was almost sorry that Kimi excused herself, anticipating a tongue lashing by Makoto when she returned. A magical moment ended by dreaded news of parental discipline. It was almost ironic that the same parent wished more than anything for Kimi to wed.

Eronu sighed. Unfortunately, it was his present self which performed the action. A flash of a blade was instantly accompanied by a sharp slash. Eronu ducked, hearing the bamboo fall behind him, before introducing his own blade to the equation. Both steel clashed.

"Eronu-san?" the puzzled voice of his opponent contradicted the hostilities.

It was then that Eronu realized who his opponent had been. As both blades were separated, laughter pierced the silence. Eronu placed an arm around the neck of his would-be opponent, whom returned the favor.

"Takeshi! You nearly beheaded me!" stated Eronu, a clear relief in his voice. "And I presume that the lady in the dark is Kimi?" His eyes rose to meet those of Kimi's, and her alluring smile once again took center stage.

"What in Kamigawa are you doing here, Eronu-san?" Takeshi broke the staring match Eronu and Kimi had found themselves embroiled in. "We thought the bandits had taken you for sure."

The news unnerved Eronu. His arm released Takeshi's neck, his face took a leaf out of Kisame's book, furrowed brows and a grim stare. "Bandits?"

"You haven't heard? You must have left before they came." Takeshi begun to explain. "They came by foot, a horde of them. They rounded up the villagers, but we managed to escape after Kisame sensei fought our captors off."

Takeshi paused, holding his katana up to the light. "He gave me this, and told us to find refuge at Eigan."

Suddenly, Kimi burst into tears. Her sobbing drew Takeshi to her side, words of comfort attempting to stifle the sorrow. Eronu could only watch idly. Kisame had foreseen this.

------

"You must leave Hogosha, Eronu. Long have I allowed you to believe that this village is your final frontier, but that illusion ends today."

A stark stillness punctuated Kisame's words, Eronu's tongue momentarily dysfunctional.

"It was never my original plan to convey this to you in such a fashion. Had I the luxury, I would explain to you everything." Urgency found its way into Kisame's voice. "But please believe my judgment Eronu. Go to Eigan, and there, open the scroll, which would contain further instructions."

Eronu stared blankly at the well-bound scroll. It bore the sigil of Old Oru, much to Eronu's curiosity.

"You leave, immediately."

------

"We leave, now."

Takeshi and Kimi averted their gaze to Eronu.

"The bandits will be scouting for the two of you, and if any of the villagers let slip, me as well. This woods are not safe." Eronu had lost his earlier usual carefree demeanor. In its place, Eronu resembled a samurai general.

"And where do you suggest we run to?" Takeshi retorted, not sharing Eronu's enthusiasm. "The bandits overwhelmed Kisame sensei..." Kimi sniffled. Takeshi lingered, his hands shaking with fury. "Darn it! We should avenge him and save the village! What's the use of running?"

Eronu matched Takeshi's fuming look. "If you go back now, sensei's demise would be for naught." For a moment, both men looked ready to resume the earlier misunderstanding. However, Takeshi gave in, his glare now directed to the ground.

A hand patted Takeshi's shoulder. "We go to Eigan. But I promise you, that'll not be our final destination."

Anger subside and a smile formed upon Takeshi's face. "I'll hold you to that promise, Eronu-san."

"As well as I." Kimi joined in.

By sunrise, all three had entered deeper into the woods, and were on their journey to Eigan.


	7. Chapter 6: Bargain

Chapter 6 - Bargain

Life's been hectic lately, and doesn't look like it's going to get any better. So I might not update as frequently. Anyways, please R & R. And MTG rocks!

* * *

The moonlight danced fleetingly on the ground. The sparse shroud of bamboo contributed to a shadow show, where darkness intertwined with light, choreographing an enchanting performance. The night was cold, and not merely due to the temperature. A wispy mist hung over the forest, concealing its inhabitants and the dangers which it offer. Yet, a tiny beacon glimmered in faith, tended by two of the more potent threats the forest recently acquired.

Takeshi cursed as the campfire died down for the umpteenth time. His mood was solemn, as recent transpired events augmented the dread which had filled his heart since the bandit attack. Kimi, despite the consolation of having met Eronu in these woods, sung songs of sadness and remorse night and day. She stared with hating eyes at the sun, her loyalty to Terashi discarded. She blamed much upon herself, citing several ceremonial mishaps and a slack in her work. It was always during such laments that her gaze never meet Eronu's, whom was equally frustrated by their current condition.

They were lost. The bamboos grew far apart, but it spanned across a fair length. Neither of the trio knew the road to Eigan, two of them having spent their entire lives under the protection of Hogosha. Eronu still suffered much of his amnesia, and couldn't recall, if he had once visited the bustling town. It was the second night since their grand escape from the clutches of the bandits, but their progress was negligible, if not completely pointless.

A sizzling told of further failure. Takeshi tossed the rocks angrily to the ground and stormed off, disappearing into the mist. Eronu rushed to his feet, disapproving of the idea of separating, only to see Takeshi return, the unsheathed katana in his hand. He thrust the sword to the ground, in the center of the collected dried twigs. A stone came down hard and fast upon the blade, igniting sparks with each contact. Takeshi increased the frequency and effort, and finally, his persistence was translated to a crackling flame.

Eronu fed the fire with more twigs. "It would burn till dawn."

"Sadly, for we have run out of firewood."

Both men mimicked Kimi's glum demeanor for a moment, their gaze averted to the forlorn maiden at the far side of the camp. She offered forced smiles and feeble reassurances to her well-being, though neither men believe her. Takeshi's blade found its way back into its sheath, and a sigh escaped the wielder's lips.

"Eronu-san, may I have a word?" Eronu returned Takeshi's serious look, but before he could response, Takeshi had continued.

"I love my sister very much, Eronu-san, and in the absence of my parents, I make it my responsibility to see to her health and happiness." Eronu merely nodded, acknowledging silence to be the best answer at the moment.

"It is not my nature to blame, but Kimi feels that she is at fault..." Takeshi paused, a clear reluctance in his voice. "...because of you, Eronu-san. Since you arrived, she has even gone as far as to forgo her duties as a miko."

Takeshi gulped, expecting a heated retort, but Eronu remained calm, his facade a thoughtful visage. Riding the momentum, Takeshi decided to proceed.

"Do not get me wrong. I've never seen her happier during those days. She serenaded songs of much splendor, her gait seemingly skipping with joy. But even as you were the cause of the delight, so to are you the reason for remorse now." Eronu shot a glance towards Kimi, her back facing the duo. Their conversation was oblivious to her. "I only ask that you speak to her, for I believe closure comes from yourself."

"Why bother? Just kill the man, I say."

A voice rung out from the shade, prompting Eronu and Takeshi to their feet. Kimi released a small shriek, her hands quick to clasped her mouth, a shocked look on her face.

The smooth, masculine voice continued its mock. "Goka said the bandits would've finished the job, and that I was merely insurance in case they don't."

Takeshi's blade slid slightly from its sheath, a menacing look threatening the unknown fellow.

"So quick to draw swords now, aren't we?"

Eronu detected movement, but failed to warn Takeshi in time. A blurry shadow leapt from the mist, and directed a quick punch to Takeshi's midsection. Another quick uppercut dismissed Takeshi from the ensuing brawl. Under the insignificant moonlight, Eronu identified his opponent.

A smudged, sad excuse of an armor dully glittered in the light. Greaves, shoulder plates, the ensemble revealed a warrior beneath. Eronu noted the presence of his opponent's daisho, the true symbol of a samurai. However, the condition of his apparel nudged the suspicion within.

"With him out of the way..." Eronu could finally see the warrior's face. A thick goatee and ponytail offered a gruff and flamboyant look. His katana was relieved of its sheath, equally caked with grime. Eronu couldn't imagine where his would-be opponent have gone to land himself in such a woeful condition. "...fight me, Eronu Wamuya."

Both men shifted their feet into combat positions. Eronu's katana remained sheathed, as his opponent begun circling Eronu, katana pointing menacingly forward. Kimi watched with fear, her hands still clasped tightly around each other. She whispered a prayer, even as the first move was made.

Rushing forward, the aggressor brought his katana low and slashed an uppercut. Eronu slid backwards, his sandals halting further mobility. Relentless, lunging low, a vertical slash ripped at Eronu's leg pants.

"I missed!" the opponent exclaimed. He immediately followed up, finally forcing Eronu's katana to parry an overhead chop. Both warriors struggled for dominance, teeth gritted to the test of strength. Blades hissed as momentum switched sides again and again, until Eronu pushed forward and leapt back.

"No, you didn't miss. I evaded." It was Eronu's turn to strike. He shifted to his left, but slashed to his right. The awkward style prompted a quick parry, and a subsequent recoil. Eronu slashed again, this time reversing the direction. Again, his blade was parried, and again, his opponent withdrew from reach. Having anticipated the tactic, Eronu transformed his movement mid-slash into a lunge, almost lucky as his blade caught the side of the battle armor. However, his act left himself open, and the resulting elbow to the head knocked him to the ground. His katana was kicked aside by heavy boots. A wry smile curved upon his opponent's face.

"Impressive, Eronu. But like so many others, you do not plan your moves." Cold steel pressed upon Eronu's cheek, slowly sliding towards the jugular. "It'll be a pity. Yet, it's my job. Hear the name of your executioner, Eronu Wamuya, for I am Orinomo."

"And I am Takeshi." Orinomo turned to parry an opportune strike. Takeshi nursed an injured chin with vengeance, and continued to strike with fury. Each time, Orinomo blocked with ease, awaiting the opening to end the pest's life. However, Takeshi proved a handful, allowing even Eronu to recover, and join the combat.

"What happened to the honor of fighting fairly?" Orinomo managed between parries, finding two blades tough to handle. Takeshi refrained from answering, though Eronu merely spat back. "Save your words, ochimusha. I've heard of your exploits."

Knowing negotiations to turn sour, Orinomo brought in his wakizashi, and each blade fought tenaciously with their individual opponent. Gracefully, both blades acted as individuals, effectively turning slashes back. Yet, they shared a certain synergy. Orinomo caught both men's blades in a deadlock, and turning sideways, pinch both blades together to the center, successfully stifling both attack. Held in an odd 'X', all four blades remained locked.

Takeshi and Eronu slid their blades away, more than convinced that Orinomo was no ordinary opponent. It was to their amusement that he was defeated by none other than Kimi herself. Their potent opponent lying on the floor unconscious, while Kimi stood tall, a rock in her hand.

"I...I..." was all she could say. Takeshi inspected Orinomo, surprised that Kimi had struck with precision, causing a knock out, but failing to kill. Eronu's blade went to rest, and he approached Kimi with much mirth.

"You surprise me once more, Kimi." Eronu smiled. Kimi returned it, relieved that all hostilities had ceased. "We going to leave him here?" Takeshi voiced his concern. All three stared at each other, uncertain of the answer.

"Strip him of his weapons. We might have found ourselves a guide."

The headache. The nagging pain. Orinomo cursed at the sunlight piercing at his eyes. The scenery hardly improved, when three katanas threatened his health, one formerly his own. Orinomo matched stares with Takeshi, Eronu and Kimi. He grinned at Kimi, whom he deduced to have knocked him out earlier.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Shut up, ochimusha. You wouldn't be alive if we didn't have any use for you."

"Oh? And what use might that be, Takeshi?"

"You shall lead us to Eigan. I trust your adventures would've led you there once."

"Indeed it has, Eronu. But you see, I'm a man of business. What would I gain from helping you, when I have clients waiting to see your disembodied head on their plate?"

"How about not having your head on someone else's plate?"

"A tough negotiator you are, Takeshi. You do realize that despite agreeing, I can, at any favorable moment, simply slip away, and even perhaps escape with my bounty?"

"We are well aware. Thus, I'm offering you a deal. Help us, and I'll follow you to your employers willingly. I'm sure any prize money would be doubled with me alive."

Silence ensued. Takeshi and Kimi betrayed their duties, their gaze now solely upon Eronu, shock well written on their faces. Even Orinomo was taken aback, contemplating the very prospect of the deal. Finally, the serenity was broken by Eronu himself.

"So, do we have a deal? By what little honor you have left?"

Orinomo chuckled, slowly ascending into a hearty laugh. "This will go down as a first in my book. Very well, I shall lead you lot to Eigan. Then, we talk about your end of the bargain."

Eronu nodded. He withdrew his katana, inverted the blade and thrust the hilt at Orinomo. The ochimusha took the katana with a grateful smile. He waited as Kimi returned his wakizahi, while Takeshi reluctantly took his away. Orinomo stood, brushing the dirt of his attire, and started scanning the area.

"First thing's first, we have to bid farewell to the safety of this forest. Then, we enter the ruthless world of Kamigawa."

In quiet agreement, the trio trekked after their new member with mixed feelings.


End file.
